


Love You More

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #PTR, Adult Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Carla Yeager, Dead Grisha Yeager, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Incest, Not Shippy, Parent Death, Ptr, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, child eren, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Valentine's Day approaches and Eren has no one to be with. His friends are all occupied with each other and he is invisible to everyone. The past four years were the same. He wanted to be loved, yet was blind to love that was already there.





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Hind_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/gifts).



> This is written in response to the third #PTR Writing Challenge from In_Hind_Sight .
> 
> PTR stands for Prompt Trade Revolution where we each trade a writing prompt and receive a few weeks to finish writing a one-shot within a certain amount of words. These are just meant to be short little one-shots hopefully we can all enjoy.
> 
> This time around, we've paralleled it with Valentine's Day. With love in the air, it's only fair that we take this time to give you a little journey.
> 
> Before we begin, I'd like to make this clear. I've taken a modern turn on this one where Levi is Eren's foster father. This is NOT a shipfic. Rather, this is a story written to bring out a different kind of love, the bond that comes between father and son, love between family. Please understand, I don't condemn for pedophilia or anything of the sort.
> 
> I also must apologize for being late though. School is being rough. I have to write like 13 essays over the next five weeks now and four presentations. Combine that with work and paying the bills on time, mental/physical stability, family standings, and trying to vouch for custody of my cat against my mom, it's a mess.
> 
> While I wanted to post on Valentine's, that didn't happen xD Sorry guys... It's, um, March. Hah. Hahahaha... Please don't kill me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys vote and comment because I'd love to know what you think ^^
> 
> Prompt: Who loves the other more?
> 
> Word Limit: 2000+ words
> 
> Date Started: 02.12.2018
> 
> Date Posted: 03.03.2018

**Year 0 - Age 10**

When I was younger, I lived with my parents. Grisha and Carla were the best parents I could have asked for. Mom was nice and even though she would get upset when I came home beaten and battered every day, she never raised her voice at me. Dad was a doctor and constantly away for months at a time. But when he came home, he always took me to fun places. Sometimes, we'd go watch a movie or other times we would head to the park and play catch. Afterward, we'd go out to eat and top everything off with ice cream. Mom would always wait for us outside on the porch in the evening, and we would all have dinner together before dad had to leave again the next morning. But, that all changed when I got older. My tenth birthday started out well. Mom and dad threw a grand party for me. All my friends were there from Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, to even Jean and Marco or Ymir and Krista. It was one of the best birthdays I'd ever had.

But then, he came. I knew he existed for a portion of my life; Zeke, my father's first son to a different mother. I think that he was jealous of what I had. From what I knew, Dina, who married my father first had always been physically weak. She suffered from illness so often that the moment she'd recovered from one, another would take its place. In spite of that, Dina had spirit undefined by any bounds. I think that's what made her Zeke's hero. Yet, all the greatest people meet tragic ends.

Dina passed away from pneumonia leaving my father and Zeke alone. Zeke became a rebel's child, and then he disappeared. Once, father told me that Zeke blamed him for his mother's death. I mean, Grisha was a doctor and even so, he let his patient, his wife, and Zeke's mother die.

That day, we were simply throwing balloons around. All kids who threw balloons knew the insignificant joy it had. It was almost a tradition.

But then, out of nowhere, the first bullet rang.

None of my friends had been hurt, and I was left unscathed. But when I opened my eyes and looked up, my parents lay dead on the ground. Above them was Zeke, hair a mess and a sadistic grin plastered on crusty lips. His goal had been fulfilled though. He ran away leaving me alone.

They never caught Zeke. Never knew where the boy had gone. But the truth remained: my parents were dead.

After everything happened, I was taken to an orphanage. I hated everyone there. Why did it have to happen to me? I had nothing against the other children, but they didn't know. They were born into this world alone. But for me? I had people who loved me. I'm not waiting for someone to take me to a new home. I wanted my old life back. I didn't want new parents.

The kids made fun of my mom and dad. They made fun of me and I hated it. I grew over and over. I couldn't take it anymore. My parents didn't die so they could be insulted like this. Deep down, I wanted to do it. I wanted to beat up the kids black and blue until their blood ran deep into the earth around them while I stood over them.

It was a rainy morning. Most of the kids were still sleeping when the downpour came. Droplets splattered on old window panes, painting clear over a chipped wooden canvas of a building. I tiptoed into the kitchen using the moon trying to shine through the storm clouds as my guide. By the sink, I pulled out the second drawer from the top. Silverware laid nestled in a tray, sorted, neat, and clean. But my eyes landed on a single knife. I slipped its wooden grip into my hand, metal blade glinting under the light. Kill them. I need to rid them of this world.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, brat?"

I gasped and dropped the knife. I turned around wide-eyed to see a scary man. He was lean and small, but his eyes were like a tiger. He watched every single movement I did, unmoving as he stared me down. Something about him made me forget what I was doing. His raven fringe hung over those predatory eyes, eyes the color of murky water yet blue like a shimmering sky. Sometimes, I think it's those eyes that captivated me on that rainy morning.

"You Eren Yeager?" he asked. I gulped and nodded. "The name is Levi Ackerman. Hanji, the crazy lady who's been helping you here, she wants me to take you. From now on, I'll be taking care of you. Okay, Eren?" Levi bent down and held out his hand. I tentatively took a step forward without knowing why to this stranger. Yet, I did so without a single thought.

He didn't seem threatening even though he looked scary. There was a soft edge to his borders that I found myself intrigued by. Who was this man? Why does he want me?

He is not my parents by any means, but I felt that perhaps I could accept him as my family.

"Okay," I whispered. Levi ruffled my hair and lifted me into his arms.

"Let's get you home then," he said with a small smile. That smile was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

I never wanted to leave this man.

***

**Year 1 - Age 11**

"Eren, your teacher says the Valentine gift exchange is today," Levi said. "Do you have your treats?"

"Yeah, I have them!" I said happily. I never cared for Valentine's Day much. But Levi helped me make cards for everyone. Mom used to go out and buy me some, but I'd never made one myself outside of school. It was surreal sitting there at the kitchen table and coloring almost all day and now I'd get to take them to school and give them to all my friends. I grabbed the small bag and held Levi's hand as we left the apartment. The city was awake even though the sun was only starting to rise now. Cars honking and people chattering filled the air, overshadowed by engines revving and pitter patter of shoes on pavement.

When we reached the middle school, Levi handed me money for lunch, and I ran off. Corridors with students spouting gibberish surrounded me as I found my locker.

Right two times. Left once. And then leave it at 32. *Kerchunk!*

The door opened as I grabbed everything I needed for the day. Then, I went to my 1st period which was also my homeroom, placing my Valentine's on the back table. I could barely pay attention throughout the day. Before I knew it, the final period was upon us. The other kids chattered as they passed out their cards. Most were bought with cheesy cat or dog puns, accompanied by cheap tattoos. Some kids had the reflective ones that changed when you turned it, but mine was the only one that was homemade. I was proud of them, proud that the work Levi and I put in was worth it. Even the teacher seemed impressed with the amount of effort.

Suddenly, a harsh laughing sound pierced the joyful atmosphere.

"The hell is this, Gayger? What's with this stupid frilly and fag card, huh?"

I turned to see Reiner sitting smugly in the back. He was chewing gum obnoxiously as he dangled my card from his hand. I frowned and walked up to him. Everyone was scared of Reiner, teachers and students alike. He was a big guy for his age, towering over most of us. We were like chihuahuas compared to a weighty malamute. And this one liked to bare its teeth.

"Just accept it, Reiner. This is all for fun, alright. Don't ruin it for the rest of us," I scowled. Reiner began to cackle, his crackly voice heaving in the silent room.

"That's disgusting. The little faggot is coming on to me and telling me to keep this little thing. I'd rather die than accept a fag's gift," he spat. All of a sudden, ripping filled the air as I watched him shred the card to pieces, the corpse of the paper falling to the ground. It shouldn't have mattered, but it hurt. One person was all it took. Why was he like this to me? Why couldn't I just shut my mouth? Why did he call me that?

I ran. The teacher called out to me, but I ran away. I ripped open my locker and grabbed my bookbag before I hightailed it out of the school and scrambled down the street to the apartment. The key fumbled in my hands as I frantically tried to open the door, but eventually, I got the dang thing open. Tossing my belongings on the floor, I dashed to my room where I covered myself with a blanket. My chest felt heavy like lead filled its confines. It was caving into a pit of dismay where I could only lay and cry. I bit the pillow trying to keep quiet, but my sniffling was still loud under the soft fabric.

Sometime later, the door clicked open. Footsteps approached my room, but I knew exactly who it was. The bed sank as Levi laid down next to me. He pulled the covers down slightly so my head stuck out, brushing my hazel locks. He was gentle, and I found myself moving closer into his arms.

"You can let it out, bright eyes. No one can hurt you here," he mumbled against my forehead. I whimpered and pulled myself into the crook of his neck. Tears began to fall like rain, yet it felt good. I felt like I could breathe again. When I finally calmed down, I looked up to see Levi's concerned eyes. "Feel better?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly and sat up, Levi following suit.

"Sorry I got your shirt wet and dirty," I muttered. Suddenly, Levi flicked my noggin earning a grunt of pain from me. "What was that for?"

"Don't worry about me, kid. Your teacher told me you'd run off. Next time you do that, warn me would you? Traffic is a bitch here," he said with a smirk. I laughed but felt comfortable in his sarcasm. His humor was a rare thing, but I treasured. I treasured him more than anything.

"I'll try to," I answered.

"So what's bothering you?" Levi cooed. I blinked furiously before speaking.

"Levi... What's a faggot? Am I one?" I asked. Levi's eyes widened as he dryly licked his lips.

"No. A faggot is an insult to people who are homosexual. It's disrespectful and shouldn't be said. If you think you're gay, then maybe you are, maybe not. But listen, I will love you no matter what. Remember that, bright eyes," he said. I nuzzled my chin and nodded.

"I love you, too, Levi," I mumbled as I fell asleep into his arms.

***

**Year 2 - Age 12**

The past year has been hard. I found myself unable to concentrate on my own life as school festered itself upon me. Life was a spiral of schoolwork and homework, eating, or rather barely eating, and sleeping, or rather lack thereof. I was already halfway through my journey to high school, the place where my decisions would really matter. I was going to get into a college for mechanical engineering and that needed good work ethics, ethics that I would need to develop now when my education was only blossoming from a small bud. One day, I would bloom for the world to see.

Advanced English and language arts, advanced pre-algebra mathematics, introductory to Spanish, medieval history and technological advances, and many more. These classes were my lifeline so I had no choice. I need to do well.

"Oi, Eren!" a voice shouted out to me as school came to a close. I turned to see Connie beaming at me pulling his girlfriend, Sasha, by the hand. She had a large potato stuffed in her jaws which was quickly disappearing.

"Hey, guys," I greeted politely. "What's up?"

"You going to the party later today at Maria Park? There's gonna be a mass surprise confession over there later. Mikasa is confessing to Annie, and Armin is confessing to Jean. It's even better because of what today is!" Connie explained. I cocked an eyebrow with a blank look.

"What's so special about today?" I asked. Sasha suddenly screeched dropping her potato into her hand and looked at me with bulging eyes that looked like saucers ready to beam me up.

"Seriously, Eren?! Today is Valentine's Day! V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E's Day!" she cried. "How do you not remember?" I flinched at her words. Was it really that time of year? It seemed so insignificant now. The school did somewhat decorate the hallways, but they became easy fodder for the middle schoolers of all grades alike. A day to represent love, hub? Although, it's a shame I didn't really have anyone to share it with. No girlfriend or boyfriend here.

But if everyone was gone, then what's the point of playing the Xbox alone?

"Meh, I just don't care for it. But I suppose I could go. I don't think I'm doing anything else today," I said.

"Ah yeah!" Sasha cheered. "See you in a few hours then, Eren! Come on, Connie. Let's go!" Connie was suddenly yanked along the street as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the apartment. I glanced down at my phone seeing that Levi would be home by now. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind the impromptu notice.

As I opened the door, a warm scent of fresh chives and onions filled my lungs. Levi must have been cooking some kind of soup. I took off my shoes and placed them neatly by the door and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Wash up, Eren. Dinner is almost ready!" Levi called back. I slowed down suddenly realizing Levi was doing all this, but I was going to leave anyway. I peeked around the corner and saw his small frame stirring a pot tentatively, a soft look apparent in his eyes.

"Um, actually... I'm going to be heading out for dinner," I slowly said. Levi suddenly paused and turned to face me, eyes widened for a second before he looked back to the soup. He threw in some more seasonings before saying anything.

"And where will you be going?" he asked.

"Maria Park. My friends are having a party today. I didn't know about it until now, but I was hoping I could go," I said. Levi turned off the stove and set the pot aside for it to cool down a little. He let out a sigh and leaned on the counter before he looked at me. His lips pursed into a frown.

"I see... I was hoping we could have dinner together. It's been a while since I've had a day off work," he stated. I meekly looked at the floor, finding myself in the reflection of the spotless tiles.

"Sorry, Levi. Maybe next time, okay?" Levi nodded and began to clean up empty bowls and used silverware, waving me off.

"Go have fun, you brat," he quietly said. "Stay safe and come back before midnight." I beamed and hugged him from behind laying my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Levi! I love you," I purred. The man scoffed and smirked slightly.

"Love you too, bright eyes," he replied. I gagged slightly and pulled away.

"Don't call me that," I spat.

"Make me," Levi retorted as he glanced over, eyes daring me to make a move. I groaned knowing I was in a losing battle. I stuck out my tongue at him before I grabbed some stuff and began to head over to Maria Park. It was comforting to know Levi was okay with me leaving. It's true he hadn't had a day off work in a long time. But that was life. There would be more time in the future. A confession was a one-time thing. When I reached the park, it was radiating with life. So many people were already there drinking fruit punch and Capri Suns while different games ran around. I saw Mikasa and Armin in the distance talking over a single game of badminton. I ran over and waved my hands. Their eyes lit up as they saw me.

"Oh my gosh, Eren!" Armin cheered. He dropped his racket with Mikasa quickly following suit as his two closest friends bear hugged in an iron grip.

"I didn't think you were coming," Mikasa admitted. "But, I'm glad you did. Hope you have some fun here. I know it's not video games, but it means more than I can express."

"I second that," Armin added. "Connie told us you might show up. But you know what? Now that you're here, come and play a game or two with us. Actually no, wait, be my partner because Mikasa is a monster at this. I'm losing 53 to none man." I snorted and grinned as I picked up a spare racket laying on the side of the court.

I cracked my shoulders and sent a look at Mikasa. She smiled a little and twirled her racket as she mocked a fake yawn.

"Oh boys, you're going to get beat down so badly. But, I suppose it'll be fun. Let's get this over with," she snobbishly said.

Two hours later, the score was 329 to (surprise surprise) none. Mikasa didn't seem fazed at all by exhaustion as Armin and I collapsed panting on the ground, ignoring the pain ripping through our limbs. As we dragged ourselves over to the refreshments, a car pulled up revealing two special figures. I could almost see the light embellishing Armin and Mikasa as their eyes laid upon Annie and Jean. They were blindfolded and being escorted by Ymir and Historia. My two friends dropped everything and began to run towards their jackets. There they each pulled out small boxes, promise rings no doubt. A heavy feeling suddenly settled in my chest as the two nervously walked over.

Ymir and Historia nodded at each other before taking off the blindfolds.

"The fuck man-" Jean muttered but then paused when he saw Armin. Annie was speechless as she simply pointed at her self.

'For me?' she seemed to ask. Mikasa nodded. Annie suddenly squealed and locked Mikasa in a death grip as joy overwhelmed her.

There was crying, cries of happiness, hugging. Everyone awed and cheered and through it, a fake smile was plastered on my face. Why did I suddenly feel sad? Like my chest was caving in and a thousand bricks were being thrown onto my shoulders. I should be happy for them, yet I felt... Jealous. I wanted to be that happy with someone, yet I had nobody. Everyone says that it doesn't matter. That being with a friend is fine. But, that's not true.

Being friends with someone and then loving someone is different. There's a difference between saying I'll always be here for you, and I would die for you. Dedication and friendship are two things that differ between friend and lover. I loved my friends, but truly, I don't think I would have the courage to die for them.

The rest of the party went well. Although, I was alone for the most part as the four stars of this event spent most of their time together. As it hit 10 pm, I decided to head home. I was starting to lose my happy guise and I knew I wasn't going to let me ruin the happiness of my friends while I was there.

"You're going already?" Armin asked as I grabbed my jacket and jangled the house keys in my pocket.

"Yeah, it's getting late and school kind of knocked me out earlier," I explained. Armin laughed nodded.

"Yeah, I feel you. That math test was a real killer. But hey, you get some rest alright. I'll skype you tomorrow," he said. "Walk safely."

"I will. Congrats on your new relationship. You better tell me when your wedding is," I said.

"Psh, you'll be my best man, Eren." With that, he waved me off and I began the journey home. Winding through vivid streets with flashing neon signs, I got back to the apartment relatively unscathed. The sinking feeling didn't go away though. The way Jean's arms were wrapped around Armin or how Mikasa shared ice cream with Annie made me feel like I needed someone. Someone who would wrap their arms around me and tell me sappy love things.

I twisted the key into the lock and tiptoed in knowing Levi would be asleep by now. Before I went straight to my room, I suddenly noticed a small light coming from the kitchen. A candle was melting away in the center of a dish as it illuminated a bowl of soup with some napkins and a spoon.

I guess, today wasn't too bad. I forgot that Levi had made soup tonight. There was still steam coming off of it so he must have heated it before going to bed. Something about the sight made me forget the pit of anguish in my gut. I dropped my stuff on the counter and sat down. I took a little sip of the broth, letting its rich taste flourish among my taste buds.

Before I knew it, the soup was gone with not even a drop left in the bowl. A genuine smile crept on my face. I suppose that I still had people looking out for me. Life wasn't so bad even without a lover. Their lives aren't my own so I don't need happiness of another person. I just need to let myself be happy with what I have.

I glanced at Levi's small figure through the crack as he was slumped in his chair. I sighed seeing that he wasn't going to sleep in the bed again. I debated on whether or not to move him, and my instincts beat every force in me. I slowly walked in without making a sound as I lifted Levi's small frame and placed him on the bed, covers gently laid over him.

The next time he had a day off, I was going to eat with him no matter what.

***

**Year 3 - Age 13**

"Achoo! Argh, son of a bitch!" I cried. Being sick was horrible. I could almost feel like the grim reaper was scraping at my bones practically waiting for me to die. Levi scowled as he looked down at the thermometer.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere, bright eyes. That's a nice fever you got there," he sarcastically noted. "And don't swear. Stay here and I'll get you some medicine." I groaned as Levi got off my bed. I shuffled over so that the spot where he was sitting warmed up my body. With a sigh, I molded into the sheets, my body moving into a fetal position thanks to Levi's butt warmth. It was a blessing.

Sadly, it didn't last long as my nose did a tickly and I sneezed again. I could almost feel Levi wincing at the number of germs I was releasing. But alas, tis is life.

God, since when was I, Shakespeare?

Levi came back in mildly disgusted as he held out some cough syrup which I begrudgingly drank. I blanched and stuck my tongue out after I swallowed hoping it'd somehow get rid of the taste. Levi rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead in annoyance.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Close your mouth, brat. You'll catch flies like that, or who knows? You might catch a stick too," Levi mused.

"Don't quote Brother Bear," I mumbled. Levi blew a raspberry and began to leave.

"Get some rest and I'll make some herbal soup for you. I'll wake you around noon," he said as he walked out and closed the door with a click. I sighed and wrapped the blanket even more around me. My body hurt and I was beyond exhausted. I wanted to sleep like Levi said, but my mind was racing. Missing a day was like missing a whole fricking life. I'd have to make up an honors algebra one quiz and review the new chapter, study for the history test, four chapters for English and a corresponding worksheet, and a science project proposal to the teacher. I felt like I was letting down everyone. Eight grade was so freaking stressful. If only I wasn't sick then I could be able to finish work on time.

I was suddenly aware that there was something wet on my pillow. I lifted my hands out of the blanket and stroked the soft blue fabric. Then I swiped my cheeks.

"Tears?" I whispered. I winced feeling myself just sink. I wished I could disappear like smoke. Just float away until I'm gone. I balled the sheets between my slender fingers weeping. I tried to take things slow. Breathing in and out, inhaling and exhaling.

I leaned over the bed and pulled my phone out of the charger. I pulled up a group chat which was already booming. Class may be in session but no one was listening. But out of all the crap being thrown around, a section of lines caught my attention. It was almost like a 'Who could be the most romantic' of the whole group. Armin and Jean. Mikasa and Annie. Connie and Sasha. Historia and Ymir. Mina and Thomas. Only one other person was left in the group.

Me.

"You are as dashing as a steamed bun, plump and steaming with passion."

"I love you as much as Romeo loves Juliet."

"Love me like I love books."

"Your dick is a book. It makes me want to sink in."

"Tacos later with me?"

"Get me that Diablo sauce."

"Love me like you do."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lovely couples.

Loving.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Why was it always love? I tossed my phone across the room hearing it clatter on the floor. I'm the opposite of a couple. I'm alone. But I shouldn't be surprised. Today was Valentine's day. For Mikasa, Annie, Jean, and Armin, this was their anniversary of officially dating. This day was special for them. But I have nothing for today. Today was the same as any other day. I shrank back into the covers. I cried and tried to muffle my voice into the pillow. I could hear footsteps, but I couldn't care less for them.

Levi walked in and took a look at me. I heard shuffling as he fumbled about the room. I could tell he had picked up my phone and was fingering through my messages. Normally, I'd be peeved by that, but I couldn't care. It didn't matter to me anymore. Levi hummed quietly to himself before he set my phone on my bedside table. He leaned down and rubbed my back.

"You're okay, Eren," Levi said. "You don't need to worry about dating someone or anyone. Don't let it get to you, okay?"

"But, it hurts," I quietly muttered. "But why can't I love? Why can't someone love me?"

"Love comes in different ways, Eren. Love is like... Like Ditto. It becomes whatever you want it to be. But you don't have to like someone in that way for it to become love," he explained. I pulled the covers down slightly and looked at Levi. His raven hair was slightly falling onto his face and he had a concerned but soft look. "If it makes you any better, I will always love you."

I snorted a little, but his words left me feeling better.

"I love you too," I replied slowly. Suddenly, I let out another sneeze in which sent Levi flying across the room faster than the speed of light. "Sorry."

"It's... It's okay, Eren," Levi stated, as his eyes started twitching as if they were searching for the microscopic germs. "You just, um, rest. Sleep, Eren. Or at least lie there with your eyes closed. Alright?" I nodded.

"Okay, Levi. Night." Levi smiled a little before he walked out.

"Good night," he called back as he closed the door once more.

***

**Year 4 - Age 14**

"Eren! Get the fuck up! You're gonna be late for school!"

I groaned, wrapping the brown blanket around me trying to suck as much warmth as I could. Wednesdays were always the worst day of the week. Four years of living with Levi. Four years of the same routine. Yet, I still can't stand getting up in the morning. Whoever created early school start times can suck it because no one should go to school before the goddamn sun even comes up. I turned onto my stomach and slightly stuck my ass into the air, head shoved into the pillow as the blankets became a cavern. Sadly, this cavern was also home to a tiger.

"Out," a stoic voice ordered as my fuzzy warmth was snatched away by the evil wildcat. I hissed as cold air lashed against my bare skin and trickled under my boxers.

"No..." I groaned. "Don't wanna go to school."

"You shitty brat, I've already got your uniform set aside and breakfast made. Get you ass up, out, and eat unless you want me to shove it down your esophagus myself. You're a freshman now. A high schooler that needs to go."

"No, being a freshman sucks," I whined.

"It's gonna suck more when your principal comes calling and then you'll be put on attendance watch again. Do you really want to lose what little privilege you have in that shit hole? Listen, Eren. If I could get through, so can you. Now if you don't come down, I'll take them to work and Hanji will eat all of your cheeseburgers."

"What?! You made them for breakfast without telling me?" I screamed. I bolt upward and stared down at Levi. I got up in his face and said, "I should wipe that smirk off your face."

"I'd like to see you try, bright eyes," he mused licking his cracked lips before he left the room. "Twenty minutes until I boot you out of the house." I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a kid anymore," I shouted after him. "Freaking troll," I mumbled the last part under my breath. I let out a yawn and stretched as my lanky body popped and cracked waking from the stillness of slumber. I grabbed my uniform from my wheelie chair and went to the bathroom to take care of my appearance and my teeth. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I changed into the black button up and slacks, tie nestled around my neck as they made my fair skin pop and topped off with my brown locks. The kitchen smelled like heaven when I went down the stairs. Levi's co-workers, Hanji and Erwin, were arguing over sliced and spear pickles and didn't notice as I came in and stole all of the pickles. But before I could inhale them, a hand shot out and snatched the bowl straight out of my hands.

"You'll choke if you eat them all at once," Levi muttered. I rolled my eyes but sat down with only a single pickle in my hand this time. He placed a cheeseburger in front of me and I felt the drool salivating down my chin. It was chow time. Silence filled the air as the giant patty disappeared in a mere three bites. I held out my plate to Levi who knew what was coming.

"More please!" I said happily.

"Anything for the growing boy," Levi said as he dropped a second onto the plate. Hanji and Erwin just watched, jaws wide in awe as it vanished as quickly as the first one. Before I could ask for third one though, Levi tapped the clock on the microwave. I had less than five minutes to leave or I'd be late. I frowned and slammed my head on the table.

"But it's Valentine's Day," I said. "I don't want to go. Everyone's going to snog everyone else. Why must you make me endure this hell?" Levi scoffed and placed his spatula down.

"Don't sweat it too much. Freshmen like you are sappy anyway. Who knows? Someone could confess or drop a note off in your locker," he encouraged. I shook my head. I grabbed my bookbag and slowly walked out the door.

"I know that won't happen because no one loves me like that," I shouted angrily before slamming the door, watching as Levi's eyes grew wide through the crack of the door before it shut completely. As if anyone would like someone like me. Here I am, lanky quiet freshmen who happens to be smart and have no personality at all. Yes, I'm completely single and completely virgin. Masturbation prevents pregnation is my life. Hardy har har.

What a pain.

The day passed ever so slowly. Teachers were showing off things their husbands or wives gave. Students grabbed each other's faces and made out under stairwells or bathrooms. Notes were passed with giggles and hearts drawn everywhere. It was so annoying. I didn't understand why I was so angry. I was being immature, but I couldn't help feeling this way. I was sure that any other single kid, although scarce, wasn't being as peeved off as I am, yet I felt so angry at everyone. Stop being doing this love stuff in front of me. Just stop.

When the end of the day finally came, I was so done that I decided I could just sleep instead of listening to the lesson. That is if there was a lesson. The teacher was probably just going to rant for the whole period.

Suddenly, the door opened to show a hall runner, Bertholdt to be exact. We all just stopped what we were doing when we saw what he'd brought. In his arms was one of those life-size teddy bears, a chocolate brown with bright green eyes that made you just want to hug it to death. Accompanying the large plushie was a basket full of candy and a card.

"This is for Eren," Bertholdt said timidly. "I was instructed to tell you to read the card first." I walked over and picked up the items. Everyone was just as shocked as I was. I tore the envelope open and read the words inscribed.

"Dear Bright Eyes,

I know I don't need to say this anymore, but I will. I love you more than I can ever show or explain. For years I've tried, but I won't stop saying it. I love you and everything you are. Never forget that through thick and thin I will always love you. Even when I'm gone, you will always be in my heart because you've helped me more than you think. When I saw that brat holding that knife five years ago, I thought I was helping a mad child. Did you know that Hanji told me to keep you for five days? Five days, kid. And here I am holding for five fucking years. I hope that I'll be here for more as long as you'd have me. If I ever ask for anything, anything at all, please don't let go of me.

~Your Secret Admirer"

There's only one person who ever called me bright eyes. One person that was there all these years. One person who picked me up from the beginning and every time that I fell down after that. What was I even thinking? I was blind this whole time. He may not be my mother. He may not be my father. But you know what he was? He was Levi.

I smiled as I started to laugh to myself.

"Who's it from?" a curious student asked. I shook my head in disbelief.

"A secret admirer," I answered with a finger to my lips. I winked and took everything back to my seat as I began to eat some of the candy.

Levi might love me, but it's time I learned to love him more too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost been half a month since I was supposed to post this, but it is finally here. My hopes are that you've enjoyed the different atmosphere that I've taken. For anyone who is confused, this takes place over five years, fifth grade to ninth grade in the US schooling system. It was different than what I'm used to writing, and I'm sure it's different than what most have read, but I like the way it turned out. 
> 
> I have personal conflicts in terms of family bonds and feeling connected with my own family. I feel like this is how a bond should be, caring for each other no matter what. But many kids are ignorant to their parents, and for some, I know that this is for good reason, but this fic was an ideal parent to me. 
> 
> In any case, I feel it necessary to make that clear. 
> 
> Also, check out In_Hind_Sight to check out her stories. Read her side to this prompt, too! Because she's an amazing writer and has more to offer than I can say. I also want to thank her for inspiring me for the fourth year of this story because I honestly didn't know what I was going to do for it. This fanfic was at a standstill, but she helped me through it so that I could get it out to you today. Wouldn't have done it without her and please see what she's written because you will not be disappointed.
> 
> Also, fun fact: This fanfic was supposed to be around 2000 words or so. I freaking hit almost 6,000! Like WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???? XD 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and follow me for updates on when the next one will be or any of my stories. Also, if anyone's interested, please read my fic Holding On, because there is a vote at the end of that fanfic for the next upcoming one shot. ^^ Peace~
> 
> ~Serpex


End file.
